One Single Action
by Empathic Soul
Summary: Another refresher. Yuki and Shuichi have another argument, as usual. So how would Yuki and Shuichi get back together this time? Read and Review!


**One Single Action**

_One-shot_

By**: Empathic Soul **

* * *

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine. It is a wonderful anime!

Well another one of my one-shots. I'm getting the hang of writing these one-shots! Hahaha! Well, don't worry, I would get to write some of the chapters with the other stories that I have! I'm not forgetting them!

* * *

"_YUUUUKKKI!" Shuichi grumbled as he sat there beside Yuki who typed as fast as he could. He suddenly had that sparked inspiration that he could not stop typing._

_He did not even bother to look at his lover who piteously sprawled on the floor beside him trying to grab his attention. His lover's hands found the edge of his shirt and started to tug on it annoyingly. Yuki had to type these sudden insights he got after he woke up. It was important, or else he might lose it again and it would take long to write once more._

_But of course, the other did not understand how important this is to him, so he continued to annoy him._

_"YUUUKI!" Shuichi insisted. He was not about to quit this one! He would force Yuki Eiri to go out with him even if it's the last thing that he had to do._

_"What the hell is it! I have to finish my novel! Quit annoying me you stupid brat!" Yuki shouted and Shuichi was surprised._

_Shuichi was surprised to see that Yuki suddenly shouted at him just like that. He was not that annoying yet but why did he have to do that? _

_Why did Yuki decide to do that on Valentine's Day?_

_Shuichi felt tears sting his eyes as he decided to storm off the house this time. He ran and ran until he reached the door and slammed the door hard. The hinges almost broke free and the resonating sound of the door echoed in the entire compound._

* * *

Yuki sighed. That was Shuichi who suddenly slammed the door. It was not as if he forgot what day it was today, rather he did remember. Well contrary to popular belief, he did not have any deadlines or even upcoming autograph sign-ups. He did not really have anything to do.

So you ask what could he be doing that would hinder him from going on a date with his lover on Valentine's day?

Well to be honest, it's because of the fact that today IS Valentine's Day. He did not know what to get Shuichi. HE thought about buying the usual gifts or even treating out the kid to some expensive restaurant. Or even probably invite him on a date.

But…

Yuki did not want it that way. This is the first time in their 2-year relationship that HE, being Yuki Eiri remembered Valentine's Day. So therefore, this day should be memorable. As memorable as it could get…

The problem now lies there…

How can he make this memorable?

He was a damned romance novelist. Why can't he think of a memorable way to make this stupid day a really special one for both him and his lover? Well he did not really know. He presumed he probably had this sublimation or reaction formation thing. But…

This does not end his dilemma. Thinking has always been the most difficult process.

Yuki grumbled. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Yuki shut down his laptop. He finally started his new novel and has also eaten lunch. It was surprising that Shuichi did not even call or even drop by to eat with him. Though it was not that much of a surprise to him since he practically ruined the special day for the boy.

But, it wasn't too late right?

It was just 3 in the afternoon and it would still do good to catch up and make up with the situation till 12:00 midnight.

That is if he could think of something to give to his lover…

Something to write…

Write?

Write!

Of course!

_"Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" _Yuki almost slapped his head in annoyance as well as relief.

This would surely make his day!

Or rather their day!

* * *

Shuichi came home sad. It was not just one of those days that he had an argument with Yuki, as a matter of fact, this was not simple "one of those days". Of all the days, why did Yuki choose this one to be such a bastard to him? Why of all days would he be so cranky on him? Why Valentines Day did he choose among all the other holidays?

He stifled a sob that was about to escape from his throat once more. He already cried himself so that he almost felt like he could not cry anymore. He merely trudged his way inside.

The room was dark as if there was no one there in the house. Well, he did not expect that much anyway. What? Did he actually think that Yuki Eiri, Mr. Cold-and-Almighty would prepare something for him on Valentines Day? He knew the other would not bother. It was just another day for Yuki. It was not Valentines Day at all.

But can you blame him for being emotional about it? He's already emotional as it is, so who can actually stop him from mulling the fact that he did not celebrate Valentines Day like he planned. But, what can he do, the day is almost over and nothing happened at all. Thanks to that laptop. If he were just mean enough, he would have destroyed the blasted thing!

Shuichi sighed. He was tired. He exhausted himself because of crying and walking all over the city. He resigned to his bedroom, the bedroom that Yuki gave him in this huge apartment, or rather the room that he decided to make his. He closed his eyes willing some of the tears away. He plopped down to bed.

It was to his surprise that there was a single red rose that lay in the center of light blue folds of his bed sheet. Beside it lay a small box. He felt nervous. Would it be possible?

He picked up the rose and opened the small velvet box. Inside there was a piece of paper.

Shuichi read the small letter and read the small inscription.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he sped out of the room in search for his lover.

Yuki stood by the balcony. He heard Shuichi come home and did not even bother to look at him. Well, it did not matter. It was his fault anyway that Shuichi was mad at him. He was so cold to him about this holiday.

Well let's just say he never found it amusing to spend one day to express your love. Let alone, him expressing it. He was a writer!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when arms embraced his waist. He stared at his lover's hands embraced around him and heard soft sobs from his back. He did not bother to turn around. He only placed his hand over his lover's hands.

"Yuki….I….I…." Shuichi muttered softly, his voice cramped with Yuki's shirt and the younger of the two tightened his embrace as he continued. "I love you…"

Yuki nodded, acknowledging.

It would have been unnerving if it were a different situation. But this time, Shuichi merely nodded as well burying his chest as the blond finally turned to fully embrace the other.

It was that moment that a small piece of paper was left forgotten on the bedroom.

There is inscribed a few words:

_I can't give you the heavens nor can't I give you the stars I can't even give you the proper words and express in proper actions _

_I am the writer and you are the singer…_

_So now I ask…_

**_"Why is it when you love someone so much that you can never find the right words to tell them? (1)_**

And beside it lay the single rose, glistening in the moonlight…

_It was enough…_

* * *

The End

Thank you please read and review!

This was horrible! It was short but I was trying to really make it romantic but it ended up being angst! I really am an angst writer Argh! Can't even write something without a dose of angst!

(1) Quote taken from: Alb to Justin


End file.
